


Stuck Like Glue

by sparklestheclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Sharing a Bed, single parent, stuck together, two panicked boys who are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklestheclown/pseuds/sparklestheclown
Summary: What's a better way to spend time with your crush than accidentally super-gluing your hands together?For the SKZ Ship Bingo Squares: Stuck Together, and Single Parent.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote half of this over the summer and then let it rot in my google docs until i found it again yesterday.
> 
> its nonsense but it was fun to write :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

As Felix and Seungmin sat on the floor of Seungmin’s room, their hands superglued together, Felix recalled the series of events that brought them here.

A few days prior, Felix had convinced Seungmin to run for class president. In his opinion, Seungmin was the perfect candidate. He cared about his schoolwork, and was involved in at least half of the school’s clubs. He liked to help people and spent a lot of time tutoring other students. His warm energy and cheerful attitude made him quite popular among their class. Felix told him this, right before he encouraged him to run.

At first, Seungmin was unsure. He worried that he would make a fool out of himself. However, after the rest of their friends all suggested he run, he decided to give it a shot. 

Seungmin agreed to run on one condition: Felix would be his running mate. To that, Felix agreed without hesitation. Spending lots of time with Seungmin was always a win in Felix’s books.

Seungmin invited Felix to his house one afternoon a few days later to work on campaign posters. The two sat together on the floor, their shoulders brushing lightly as they passed supplies back and forth, working on the posters in comfortable silence. Seungmin had cut out the shape of the letters from white cardstock paper, passing them to Felix who painted and decorated them. After they had dried, Seungmin glued them to the posters. 

They made a good team. In under an hour they had managed to finish almost half of the posters. 

Felix leaned over Seungmin to grab another stack of letters to paint.

“Would you pass me the glue, Lix?” Seungmin asked, breaking the silence. Felix grabbed the superglue bottle and passed it to his best friend, his heart skipping a beat as their fingers brushed. He pushed the thought from his mind, glancing over at the stack of finished posters that had grown over the last hour. Soon they would be done, and maybe they’d have time to hang out before Felix had to go back home.

A moment later, Seungmin groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” Felix asked, looking at his best friend in concern. Seungmin was gazing down at his hand, his brows knitted in concern, and Felix found himself distracted for a moment as he gazed at him. 

“I got glue on my hand,” Seungmin replied, glancing up at Felix. He raised his left hand sheepishly, showing Felix. His first three fingers were solidly glued to each other, the glue covering his palm. Felix figured he wouldn't be able to get it off without getting his other hand covered in glue as well.

“Here, let me help you,” Felix reached out with his right hand, taking Seungmin’s hand, meaning to help pull his fingers apart gently without touching the glue himself. However, the moment their fingers brushed Felix felt glue sticking to his hand too, covering his own hand and gluing it firmly to Seungmin’s own. 

In retrospect, reaching out and grabbing a hand covered in superglue was not Felix’s best idea ever, but as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty.

“Uh… Felix?” Seungmin said quietly, glancing between their now stuck-together hands, and Felix’s quickly reddening face. “I think you got stuck too.” Felix swallowed, willing the blush to recede from his cheeks before Seungmin noticed.

This was dangerous. Felix and Seungmin both knew it. They were best friends, always had been. But slowly over the last few months things had changed for both of them.

_Best friends didn’t normally look at each other the way they did._

Felix tried to yank his hand back, but of course the glue being of the _rapidly drying_ variety, it had already sealed their hands together securely. He tried to peel his palm off of Seungmin’s, but it stung, as he felt a good portion of his skin refuse to move. They wouldn’t get unstuck without losing a significant portion of both of their hands.

“Lix, stop, it’s not going to work. We’re really, really stuck.” Seungmin said wincing slightly as he felt his hand being pulled. Felix stopped and they sat for a moment, while they both let the realization sink in.

Felix facepalmed with his free hand, while Seungmin began to laugh beside him.

“What’s so funny?” Felix asked him, but by now he was laughing too. The hilarity of the situation clicked and for a few moments they both laughed harder than they had for ages. 

A few minutes later, both were laying on their backs on the floor, wiping tears from their eyes with their free hands. The whole situation was so nonsensical it truly didn’t seem real. 

Felix rolled onto his side to face Seungmin as the laughter subsided, and Seungmin did the same. Suddenly they were too close. Seungmin’s face was merely inches away from his own, and Felix noticed that breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for him. He studied Seungmin’s face, his eyes unintentionally drifting to the others lips. 

“So,” Seungmin said, holding up their hands. He intertwined their fingers, smiling slightly as he looked up at their hands. Felix gulped. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

_They were really holding hands._

Felix worried that Seungmin would feel his pulse beating erratically in his wrist. He glanced back at Seungmin to find that the other boy was already watching him, a slight smile on his face.

“You know,” Seungmin began, “If you really wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked,” he teased.

If there was any small chance that Seungmin didn’t notice the other boy’s blush before, there was no way he missed it now. Felix felt his cheeks burn as he laughed nervously and tried to change the subject.

“We’re really stuck,” Felix said intelligently.

“Yeah Lix, we’re stuck,” Seungmin said softly.

“How are we going to fix this?” Felix asked. “I've heard that this glue is insanely difficult to remove...what if we get stuck forever?” 

An image of elderly Seungmin walking through the park with Felix as they looked at the flowers together flashed through Felix’s mind. Felix shook his head quickly, firmly telling himself that this was _not helpful right now._

Seungmin thought for a moment. “Well, the worst possible outcome is that we have to hold hands until the glue wears out. It can’t take more than a few hours, right?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon, working together to finish the posters. It took them twice as long, as they had to combine their two free hands to work on one task at a time. 

Seungmin held Felix’s phone up, while Felix texted his parents to let them know he would stay at Seungmin's house for the night. Thankfully, his parents were fine with him spending a school night at a friend’s house, and they didn’t ask any questions, simply reminding him to bring the mail in when he got back home.

The two finished the last poster as the sun filtering in through Seungmin’s window began to fade behind the trees, filling the room with a rosy evening glow. They sat back to admire their work. 

The second half of the posters were slightly more lopsided, as they’d been assembled more clumsily, but overall it wasn’t too bad. Anyone other than them wouldn’t notice a difference, unless they looked very carefully.

“Well, I’d say they turned out well, considering the circumstances,” Seungmin laughed. Felix nodded.

Seungmin’s mom knocked on the door to let them know that dinner was ready, so the three of them headed downstairs together. When she noticed the two boys holding hands, she smiled at them before turning around to go get the food. She wasn’t the slightest bit surprised that they’d gotten together. She was only surprised that it had taken them this long.

Throughout dinner, Felix struggled.

He struggled to fight back the blush from his cheeks as he felt Seungmin’s hand holding his own, their hands resting together on his lap. He also struggled to eat left-handed. He watched in awe as Seungmin waved his fork around with ease as he animatedly told his mom about something that happened at school earlier. 

_Oh to be left handed at a time like this,_

Felix stopped his unsuccessful attempts to listen to Seungmin’s story for a minute before trying again. He managed to balance the food on his fork, but after raising it an inch from the plate, it fell back off landing unceremoniously on his plate again. He paused, glancing at the ceiling before trying again and eventually getting the hang of it.

Half an hour later, they headed back upstairs to finish their homework. They sprawled out across Seungmin’s bed to work on their respective assignments. They worked together quietly for a few hours listening to music on Felix’s phone. 

He had been wanting to show Seungmin a new band that he’d discovered and now that they were glued at the hand, he saw his opportunity to finally show him.

They finished working around eleven pm. Felix had been nodding in and out of sleep for the last half of an hour while Seungmin finished working on his calculus homework. After setting the finished worksheets aside, he turned and nudged Felix gently.

“Lix we’ve gotta get ready for bed, come on” he laughed as the other boy mumbled and rolled over, barely awake. He smiled as Felix blinked up at him confused.

“Where are we gonna sleep?” Felix mumbled confusedly glancing at their hands, then at Seungmin’s small bed.

_Oh_

“Don’t worry! I’ll sleep on the floor! You can have my bed for the night” Seungmin smiled brightly, not minding at all. He wanted to make sure Felix was as comfortable as possible despite the obvious dilemma. Plus, Seungmin was sure that if he tried to sleep that close to Felix, he might just spontaneously combust. He really wasn’t sure if his heart could take it.

After a lot of back and forth, Feilx finally agreed to sleep in Seungmin’s bed, only after the other begged him to accept it with big puppy eyes. 

After discovering that unfortunately, due to their current situation they could only change their pants, they tried to change facing in opposite directions. Miraculously, they only came close to falling once. Felix accidentally tripped over his pant leg, but thankfully Seungmin grabbed his doorframe to hold them up before they both went down.The awkward feeling was gone after that as they laughed at themselves before they worked together to make a blanket pile on the floor for Seungmin.

They turned off the lights and tried to sleep. Felix lay on his back looking up at the ceiling in the dark. He was in Sungmin's bed, wearing Seungmin's pajamas, and holding said person’s hand. If anyone had told him twelve hours ago that this was how his evening would go, Felix would ask if they were feeling okay.

He could hear Seungmin breathing softly from just below. The last thing he wondered before he too fell asleep as just how long the superglue would last. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle the burning feeling in his cheeks.

* * *

Felix had barely fallen asleep when he felt a strong tug on his right arm. He felt his entire body fly off the bed, landing with a thud on top of Seungmin. The boy let out an oof from below him before blinking up at Felix in confusion.

“Felix?”

Evidently, Seungmin liked to sleep on his side, and as he tried to turn over, he’d taken Felix along for the ride. As they realized this they laughed again at the sheer chaos that was their situation.

After that, the two decided to get over themselves and share the bed. It was the most reasonable thing to do, but once Felix found himself lying inches from Seungmin’s face he began to struggle again. 

They lay there quietly for a moment, Felix studying Seungmin’s face. His eyes were very pretty, especially in the dark when they glittered slightly. 

He held his breath when Seungmin brought his hand up to trace the freckles on his face. He tried to count them a few times but kept messing up, Felix laughing as he lost track again and again. They fell silent again, before Seungmin spoke.

“Can I kiss you?” The unspoken question that had been living in both of their minds. The words hung in the air for a moment, while Felix’s brain short circuited, but regardless he felt himself nodding.

Seungmin leaned forward slowly, stopping just before to look into Felix’s eyes making sure. Felix nodded, before he moved forward closing the gap. It was like a bunch of fireworks went off, sparks flying, illuminating the night. They both pulled away a few moments later to catch their breath.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Seungmin whispered.

“Me too.”

They fell asleep a while later, facing each other, their joined hands resting between them, and everything felt right.

As Felix’s eyes opened in the soft morning light, he blinked slowly trying to remember where he was. He turned his head to the side and nearly passed out. He had been sleeping halfway on top of Seungmin, his head resting on the juncture of his neck. He felt Seungmin’s hand on his back. The memories of the last night flooded through his mind. The glue, the left handed struggles, the kiss, everything.

Seungmin stirred, startling him. He turned to see Seungmin smiling groggily at him, and he felt like his heart might just give out.

The sun made Seungmin’s warm brown eyes sparkle as he looked at Felix tenderly.

“Morning Lix,” 

Felix leaned over to kiss him on the cheek softly.

They brushed their teeth together, and changed back into jeans before heading downstairs for breakfast. As they sat together at the table again eating cereal they weighed their options.

“Okay. . . We have an hour until school starts,” Seungmin said, checking his watch. “If we start working now, maybe we can get unstuck and have time to get to school.”

“Should I like Google how to get the glue off?” Felix asked, pulling out his phone. The two had tried a few things the previous afternoon, like washing their hand under hot water to try to melt the glue, and even trying to wedge them apart with a nail file, but nothing had worked.

“Google says to use nail polish remover… something about acetone breaking the glue bonds” Felix said skimming through the Wikipedia article, chuckling at the little animated drawings of people on the page. He stopped to show them to Seungmin, before they got serious, looking through the bathroom for a bottle of polish remover. They found one, and returned to the kitchen victoriously.

“I’m so glad I live with my Mom and not my Dad right now,” Seungmin laughed as he opened the bottle and poured it onto a towel. He pressed the towel over their hands, both of them scrunching their noses at the strong smell.

Ten minutes later, and they managed to unstuck their fingers. Felix cheered victoriously, wiggling his fingers as Seungmin set to work on their palms.

With a crunch, they pulled free, dried glue covering both of their hands. They cheered, jumping up and shaking their hands, enjoying the free feeling. They didn’t have long to celebrate however, as Seungmin glanced at the clock.

“Lix, We have to run! School starts in ten minutes!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. Seungmin had never been late to school once in his entire life, and it wouldn’t look good for his campaign. 

Speaking of which… _the posters_

Felix dashed over to where they left the stack of posters, before grabbing them and his backpack. Seungmin’s mom had already left for work, so they ran through the house turning off the lights before they headed out too. They had seven minutes to get to school. They glanced at each other, before they raced towards the building. There was no way they’d make it in time, but that wouldn’t stop them from trying.

Felix’s lungs burned as he raced, winded. The posters slowed them both down a bit. As they neared the building, Seungmin turned and grabbed his hand and the two ran with new energy. 

The two collapsed at their desks, at the exact moment the bell rang. Seungmin held up his hand, grinning and Felix high fived him, laughing as they felt the glue on each other’s palms.

They made a good team.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading i hope you liked it! <3


End file.
